


light that covers us

by skeptique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptique/pseuds/skeptique
Summary: Lovers in dangerous line of work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	light that covers us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Borrowed. 117 words. 
> 
> This is also a [podfic](https://jocundasykes.dreamwidth.org/2400.html/) recorded by the lovely [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocundasykes).

Harry sees the inside of more hotel rooms than he's ever wanted to. His work—their work—means more secrets than he can tuck behind his teeth and an uncomfortable familiarity with the glittering underbelly of international crime. 

Draco once said, "We're the diplomacy by other means."

Harry knows exactly how much time they have left before they will go their separate ways. He kisses Draco's fingertips, his shoulder, his forehead. There's no telling when it will be safe for this again. It has to be enough until the next time. Harry wishes he could stay longer. 

"Always on borrowed time," a singer croons in the background. Draco turns up the Wireless.

"God, I hate that song."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to make a Clausewitz reference in fic.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://skeptiquewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
